Horror Housing
by misuto58
Summary: Ah. The first day of high school, waking up to find the nice FBI brake down your door, realizing there was a reason that you were afraid of the dark and it wasn't your imagination, having to sit next to a zombie on a bus. How could your day get any funner!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: I do not own nightmare on elm street nor do I own any characters. I Don't own any other horror icons or anything else. I own nothing beside Sally! No suing! Enjoy. Also when I update you will have to scroll down to see the next chapter sense I have no clue how to make it so you can skip to others. _**

* * *

I awoke to some chirping from my pet parakeet. Why does he have to wake me up like that. I sighed grabbing a piece of paper off my nightstand. I crumpled it up and threw it at his cage rattling it.

"Shut up already! I'm awake Chicken!" I yelled as he fell silent.

Stupid bird.

I rolled my eyes getting up, it was time for my first day of high school. Oh joy. I got up and put on a black tank top with some pants and then my red and black jacket. Then tending to my short locks of hair and adding makeup. Fixing up my backpack with supplies I put on my boots and walked out of my bedroom door. The house was empty and dark, well that's the way it should be I mean it is five O clock in the morning after all. I walked to the fridge, the little light inside illuminating part of the kitchen.

"Hmm Bread, Ham, and mayo. Sandwich." I sang tuning the radio.

Not much is on at this time of day, well at least nothing good. Making my sandwich, a piece of bread fell out of my hand.

"Dog! Where are you?" My spotted pal came from the living room where he had been asleep.

After cleaning the mess I gave him a pat and continued making my meal. Looking down I felt something brush against my leg.

"Not now cat! You've already been fed, so quit."

I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down on one of the chairs enjoying breakfast.

"Ew, do you have to drool?" My dog looked away and laid down as if embarrassed. "Aw, I'm sorry buddy." Giving him a gentle pat.

I looked around the kitchen at how everything was cluttered around the main wall. Picking random signs to read as I let my mind wander. When I was done I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw, taking sips of my coffee. It was Freddy Kruger, in my opinion one of the scariest movie killers. I was nearly done drawing when my dog laid his head on my leg, I was startled and dropped my cup. It smothered the whole book ruining the drawing too. I sighed and looked at my book sadly.

"That's one way to get rid of him, huh." I chuckled to myself." That was also my new one you know." I eyed my dog throwing the book away and took a second one from my backpack. "You are lucky I have more."

I heard a tune announce from my phone and answered it holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sally! How are you?" My friend asked on the other line.

"Oh! Hi Lizz. I'm good."

"So I wanted to ask you somthing." Her voice had a quiver in it.

"Yeah what's the..." I stopped short hearing a car door open.

"I-is something wrong, Sally?"

"I just heard a car, I'll have to call you back."

"Oh, uh Okay then. Bye."

She sounded stressed for some reason. After hearing the click of the phone I went to the window investigating. I saw a large black van with white lettering on the side, but it was too dark to see what they spelled. I also saw two guys in dark suits walking to the door, my door. I quickly ran getting my backpack and hid, I think one had a gun. I heard a knock at the door, as I peered around the corner one of them looked through the window at the right time.I heard some growling at the door. Crap my dog is going to give me away. The door bell rang several times in agitation. Suddenly a loud crash sounded as my dog sped into another room cowering. Did they just knock down the door? Holly crap they did. I heard footstep follow round the couch a which I was hiding behind.

"Hey so where is she already? My ass was getting tired in there." A familiar voice announced.

"Damn it we told you to wait in the car!" A new voice yelled.

"I didn't want to wait with those morons anymore, no offence Creeper."

Creeper. Now why is that so familiar to me. Creeper? Was it someone off of Batman? Or, um no that's not right.

"What's the matter you smell some meat?"

I heard some footsteps move quickly to my hiding spot.

Crap! Crap! Crap!

The couch was jerked away from me suddenly and revealed a man in a trench coat and a large hat. He picked me up by my jacket with a clawed hand and showed me to the to men in suits and...

Wait was that? Ghostface? What the hell? Oh! No! I remember who Creeper was now! Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled at the strange people in my house, well some were people.

"Official government business, we are the FBI." One suited man said.

"And who the fuck are they?" Me referring to the monsters.

"You know those things called horror movies? Every one of them has been based off of actual events leaked to the media. All the monsters are real. The reason they are with us is because they need places to hide from law bound individuals and we need surveillance on common threats to society and dimensions. "

"What?" That was really confusing.

"It means that horror movie monsters are real. And we protect them from police officers and in return they help us retrieve information on public threats along with dimensions."

"Dimensions? You mean there are different dimensions out there?Also you're letting them kill people, so you can save a whole bunch of people?"

They nodded their heads.

"Oh and by the way. Why are you in my house?"

"We will explain when we get there."

"Where?"I asked with a gulp.

Without a word Creeper started to fallow the men to the black van outside. I was freaked out with what was going on. The government? Monsters? Dimensions? Not to mention the creepy van I have to ride in with a crazy thing that eats people and Ghostface. Oh this was a bus? I looked at car it was much bigger than I thought, about the length of a school bus. Once in Creeper let go of my jacket and let me fall a couple of feet to the ground. Groaning I got up and looked around the bus nearly pissing myself.

There cluttering the seats of the bus were Jason Vorhees, Michel Myers, Freddy Kruger, Chucky, Ghostface, Creeper, Candyman, Bloody Mary, leather face, pin head, and Hanible Lector. They all had instant smiles on their faces and looked at me like a meal or another victim. I awkwardly got my backpack and just stood there not knowing what to do. At the two front seats men with machine guns and full body armor were sitting there. One looked at me concerned a little.

"Take a seat, Girl."The other said coldly.

I slowly walked down the ail noticing I wasn't gonna get my own seat and that I was gonna have to share. Suddenly I was crushed in a bear hug. Who is hugging me? I finally got my face to the point I could see them. Oh.

"Lizz! What are you doing here?" I yelled to my friend.

"Ow! That was right in my ear! And I have no clue, these guys said they were the FBI and that fairy tales are real so don't ask me." She explained. "And um where do we sit?" She whispered low enough only I could hear her.

I let out a long sigh."Well, you can sit next to Jason if you're quiet and don't bug him and I'll sit next to Chucky and Ghostface for you." For some reason she was terrified of Chucky and I don't think anyone is really all that scared of Ghostface at least comparing him to anyone else on this bus.

She agreed and took her seat trembling, course I would do the same. I hate tall people, don't know why.I went to take my seat and found they were both by the window, I'm the one who gets the window.

"Hey,you think you could move over I need the window." I said blankly.

"Why don't you make us, b"Chucky began.

"I don't make garbage."I said interrupting his sentence. "And by the way when I get car sick I'll make sure to face your direction if I ain't by the window."

They looked at each other and spread accross the small bench-like seat making no room.

"Spot's taken." Ghostface said.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Lizz, Sitting on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Lizz asked.

"Sitting, those idiots over there were being asses." I said quietly.

I tried my best to ignore Jason, who was just staring at both of us with his head cocked to the side. Man why do tall people freak me out anyways, and besides that he's a zombie. I mean he comes back from the dead so doesn't it make him a zombie? The guy was probably used to having a bench all to himself though, I doubt most would be brave enough to sit next to a guy who's stronger than a gorilla and carries a three foot machete.

* * *

**Review and let me know it you want me to make more chapters. Or if there is stuff in here you think needs improvement or could do without. I will only make more chapters if I get reviews though people. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" I shouted.

"Mam, sit somewhere else it's not safe." The armored guard ordered me.

"Not safe?! Are you kidding me?! Sitting near one of these creeps isn't safe! Let alone having an entire bus full of them!"

"Uh, sally? You're making a scene." Lizz said quietly.

"I ain't gonna calm down!" I yelled.

"Someone shut the bitch up!" I heard a familiar yell.

"Hey! You can go back to hell! Bacon head!" I yelled back to Freddy.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me, or is there too much shit in your ears?!"

"Why you little,"

"Both of you shut the hell up before you're sedated!" The guard ordered loudly. "And you," He pointed to me."You take a different seat. Just because you're new, it doesn't lower your maturity."

"Okay, okay." I said.

I got up and stood for a moment.

_Who would be the safest to sit next to? Hmm. Crap! Myers spots taken! You are kidding me! Is that really the only spot open?!_

I hung my head and began to walk. I plopped myself at the empty seat and tried not to freak out at this point. Shifting my eyes to the creature next to me I opened my backpack and took out my binder that had lots of research on the horror villains. I buried my nose into it so he wouldn't see what I was reading.

_Then again could he read? Well he can whistle so, hmm, I don't know. Can he even talk? In the movies I have never heard him speak. He must eat peoples brains to gain intelligence, so would that make him be able to talk? Or has he been in the earth too long to remember English? Maybe he speaks a different language? Gawd! I could imagine him speaking french with that little french hat, what ever you call them._

"What are you staring at, leech?" I heard a gravely voice announce.

Startled, I shifted my eyes every which way looking for who said that. Until my eyes landed on Creeper. He was looking at me and seemed pretty irritated.

_Was it him who spoke?_

"Well?" Creeper asked.

"N-nothing." I said quickly and put my book back in my bag.

But he just reached over and took the whole bag from me.

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled grabbing hold of the strap.

But hearing a low growl escape his throat I let go and hung my head, again. Seeing him pull out my binder I cursed under my breath.

"What's this?" He asked.

_He hasn't opened it yet, so maybe I can get it back somehow before he does._

"It's just my day planner."I said.

"Then why'd you curse, did I find a little secret?"

"No. There are just some personal notes in it."

"Right. And I'm a saint."

He opened up the binder and I watched his eyes dart the pages.

"I'll tell you what. You show me the binder you hid under the seat and I won't give you hell. "

"You aren't going to anyways."

"Why is that?"

"Because there are people with AK 47s on this bus."

"Have guns ever stopped me before?"

"True, but are you going to show anyone else?"

"What's the point in that?"

"Alright, fine."

Handing him the real binder, he opened it up and read. A moment or two later he began tearing some pages from it.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Just getting rid of the dirt you got on me, is that a problem?"

"Well...um, no. No it isn't."

"Good girl."

"I'm not a dog!"

"No, but I'm at the top of the food chain. So you may want to watch your tone." He said giving the book back and stuffing the torn papers in his coat.

The bus jerked to a stop and I got flung forward hitting my head on the seat.

_Lovely, now I have a headache._

Creeper shoved me out of the way and walked down the ail out of the bus. After a few killers walked by I saw Freddy. He looked at me with a smile and slowly slid his razor across his throat and then pointed at me. Looking away I went over to Lizz and walked off the bus with her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know but where ever it is. It's huge."I said.

I looked at the sign wired to the large twenty foot fence. It read, Area 51.

"I hate our government." I growled dryly.

"Agreed."

The facility had large buildings that were several stories high and there were even what looked like prisons. Not to mention the weapons.

"Listen up and listen good you two." A army general barked at us. "Your housing department is at the west gate number 320, authorized personnel will guide you through your daily activities. I will advise you not to interact with the other residents unless ordered to. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir!" Lizz and I said in unison standing up straight out of fear.

"Delegate Swanson! Lead these two to housing department 320!" He hissed.

Another army man came up and gestured his hand for us to fallow. "Follow me."


End file.
